Préjugés
by p0on
Summary: Lana McAdams n'est pas comme tout le monde. Ces Maraudeurs si prétentieux et qui se croient au dessus de tout le monde, elle ne les aime pas.Mais Lana apprendra qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences quand elle se retrouvera aux prises avec Sirius Black
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

- Pardon, je suis désolée.

Lana se pencha pour ramasser le sac de l'homme qu'elle avait percuté en traversant la barrière 9 3/4, lui redonna et s'excusa de nouveau. Il lui sourit, reprit son sac et continua son chemin. Elle le regarda marcher un instant et, avec un léger soupire, elle se retourna pour observer l'action qui se déroulait sur la gare. Des centaines d'élèves grouillaient en tout sens. Tous semblaient emballés à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Elle-même l'était à l'idée de retrouver l'ambiance qu'elle aimait tant à cette école.

Alors, avec un franc sourire, Lana s'avança vers le Poudlard Express, tout en cherchant ses amis du regard. Ils ne s'étaient envoyés que quelques lettres seulement et ils lui manquaient beaucoup.

La jeune brune marchait au hasard sur la gare, transportant ses lourdes valises. C'était difficile de trouver ceux que l'on cherche dans cette foule, tout le monde était agité. C'était un véritable défi de se rendre jusqu'au train sans foncer dans quelqu'un. Après une dizaine de minutes à rôder, elle se décida à entrer dans le train et à chercher dans les compartiments.

Elle se dirigea donc vers une des portes du Poudlard Express. Faisant passer ses valises avant elle, elle y entra et se retrouva bientôt dans un petit corridor où, sur le côté gauche, se trouvaient d'étroites portes. Elle se mit à avancer vers le fond du train, regardant chaque visage qu'elle croisait. Le départ était dans moins de cinq minutes et si elle ne les trouvait pas, elle devrait s'installer ailleurs.

En passant devant un compartiment ouvert, elle reconnu Julie Eastwood. Cette troisième année à qui elle avait donné des cours particuliers de sortilèges l'an dernier et qui lui avait même offert un cadeau à la fin de l'année en guise de remerciement. Julie lui fit un sourire pour la saluer et Lana lui rendit, mais, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder, continua à avancer le long du corridor.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille passa devant un compartiment où les occupants semblaient s'y agiter. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour écouter. Ils riaient et bougeaient beaucoup. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, ils parlaient tous en même temps. Mais que faisaient-ils?

Elle allait s'approcher un peu plus de la porte pour mieux entendre quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Prise au dépourvu, elle sursauta et recula immédiatement.

- Tiens tiens qu'avons-nous là ?

- Je dirais… Type B : Admiratrice cherchant à savoir nos petits secrets.

- Ou peut-être type C : Groupie cherchant à savoir si on parle d'elle ou non.

Lana reconnu immédiatement les dits occupants. Remus, Peter, Sirius et James riaient fortement jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se fasse frapper par Lily Evans, lui disant de se taire. Exaspérée, Lana leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin à travers l'étroit corridor.

«Toujours les mêmes» pensa-t-elle.

Lana n'appréciait pas trop les Maraudeurs. Leur manière d'agir l'exaspérait au plus au point. Ils le savaient très bien qu'ils étaient des gens populaires à Poudlard et elle trouvait qu'ils s'enflaient un peu trop la tête avec ça. Elle détestait ce genre d'attitude.

Sans leur accorder plus d'importance, elle regarda dans le prochain compartiment qui s'avéra être vide. Elle entendit alors le train siffler, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait démarrer. Elle décida d'y entrer et de s'y installer. Elle poussa d'abord sa valise à l'intérieur, entra et lorsqu'elle allait refermer la porte, une tête blonde apparut vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lana ? On est juste à côté !

- Nath ! Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je vous cherche , répondit-elle en reconnaissant son amie Nathalia.

La blonde rit et tira son amie du compartiment. Lana alla vers le prochain et vit en effet ses trois autres amis : Kaley, Andrew et Ryan.

- Alors Nath tu les as ces bonbons ? Oh ! Lana !

Après avoir remarqué que Nathalia était en fait Lana, Kaley Cooper se leva d'un bond et sauta dans les bras de son amie.

- Comment ça va ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Et ton voyage en Chine ? C'était bien ? Tu as des photos ?

- Peut-être que si tu la laissais respirer un peu elle pourrait te répondre, dit Ryan Smith en tirant Kaley vers l'arrière.

Celle-ci relâcha Lana et s'excusa en riant.

Kaley avait toujours été une petite boule d'énergie. Elle était très expressive et malgré le fait qu'elle était souvent agitée, elle savait garder son sérieux. Quant à Ryan, c'était tout le contraire. La majorité du temps sérieux, ne s'excitait que si cela en valait vraiment la peine. Il ne montrait que très rarement ses véritables émotions, mais il n'en était pas moins de bonne compagnie.

- Bonjour ma petite, dit Andrew Petterson en invitant Lana à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu m'as manquée.

Andrew était une personne très intelligente, mais en même temps la moins perspicace du monde. Il prenait parfois une éternité avant de comprendre une plaisanterie ou un sarcasme, mais il avait une connaissance et une culture générale hors du commun.

Lana sourit et prit place aux côtés de son meilleur ami qui la serra ensuite contre lui. Elle était extrêmement contente de les revoir tous. Comme elle passait la majorité de son temps à l'école de sorcellerie, ils étaient comme sa deuxième famille. Ils comptaient beaucoup pour elle et comme elle avait eu très peu de nouvelles d'eux cet été, elle avait bien hâte qu'ils se retrouvent, comme à leur habitude, assis en cercle devant le foyer de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles.

Lorsque Lana sortit de ses pensées, tout le monde était maintenant à leur place et la regardait d'un air un peu trop sérieux. Elle perdit vite son sourire et les observa un à un.

- J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? dit-elle en passant son ongle entre ses deux palettes.

Ryan sourit et s'avança un peu pour prendre la main de son amie.

- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bien…, pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle, un peu méfiante.

- Lana, on est au courant pour ton petit frère et…

- Au courant ?! Qui vous l'a dit ?

- Tes parents, ils voulaient qu'on prenne soin de toi si jamais tu ne vas pas bien ou…

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit-elle en enlevant sa main de ceux de Ryan. Je vais très bien en ce moment.

- En ce moment, oui…

Encore une fois, elle les regarda chacun leur tour avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Écoutez, oui mon petit frère est malade et on ne sait pas ce qu'il a, mais le choc est passé! Arrêtez de vous inquiétez, je ne me laisserai pas abattre par cette nouvelle. Après tout il va s'en sortir non ? Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

- Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin de nous on…

- Vous êtes là, oui je le sais ! le coupa-t-elle un peu agacée.

Ryan soupira et se recula. Kaley adressa un mince sourire à Lana et quant à Nathalia, elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête pour confirmer ce que Ryan avait dit.

Lana, ne voulant plus voir leur visage compatissant, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défilé. Pourquoi ses parents leur avaient-ils dit ? Oui elle allait bien, à condition qu'elle n'en parle pas ! Au milieu des vacances, son petit frère avait eu un malaise et avait perdu connaissance. Après l'avoir apporté à Ste-Mangouste, les docteurs avaient détecté une maladie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Ils lui faisaient passer une série d'examens et boire certaines potions pour voir ses réactions, mais pour l'instant son frère était stable. Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui. Elle avait tout de même été froide avec ses amis qui étaient pourtant toujours là pour elle. Elle détourna alors la tête, les observa un instant et dit sincèrement:

- Merci…

Ils la regardèrent et sourirent, puis, subitement, Kaley se leva d'un bond.

- Aller, gros câlin ! dit-elle en riant et en ouvrant les bras pour accueillir tout le monde.

- Franchement Kaley, répondit Ryan un peu agacé, c'est pas un peu stupide de faire ça ?

- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est marrant ! dit-elle en tirant Ryan de la banquette.

Ils se firent donc un gros câlin collectif non sans un éclat de rire. Kaley avait le don de changer l'atmosphère avec si peu. Lana se rassit quelques instants plus tard à sa place en riant. Elle sentait que cette année à Poudlard allait être forte en émotions, ça c'est sûr…


	2. Un bal?

**Bonjour vous.**

**C'est simplement pour dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lue et un merci tout spécial à ceux qui m'ont laissée une review :) Ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça, moi qui croyait en avoir aucunes x). Aussi pour dire que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais il faut passer par là et c'est normal qu'au début de mon histoire il ne se passe pas grand-chose. L'action viendra plus tard et lentement. Encore merci.**

**Bonne lecture.****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lana ouvrit doucement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Lana, réveille-toi. Il faut se changer, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, lui dit une voix.

Elle releva lentement la tête et vit ses amis debout en train de se vêtir de leur robe de sorcier. Comprenant qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir contre la fenêtre, elle se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller un peu. Nullement pressée et surtout affamée, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il ne restait pas quelques Chocogrenouilles qu'ils avaient achetés plus tôt durant le trajet.

- Lana mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Aller mets ça.

La jeune fille reçut sa robe de sorcier directement sur la tête.

- Ça va Andrew, c'est pas comme si on était déjà arrivés, dit-elle en enlevant la robe de sur sa tête.

Évidemment, lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, une petite secousse se fit sentir, signe que le Poudlard Express ralentissait. Lana soupira et, à contrecœur, se leva pour mettre sa robe de sorcier. Une fois vêtue, elle imita ses amis et prit sa valise qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle. Ils se rassirent ensuite, attendant l'arrêt complet du train avant de se relever.

- Alors? fit Kaley, sa valise à ses pieds. Vous croyez qu'il va y avoir une occasion spéciale cette année?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda Nathalia.

- Eh bien si on remarque bien, depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard il y a une occasion spéciale différente chaque année.

- Ah bon?

- Mais oui souvenez-vous! En première année il y a eu une fête d'Halloween plus grande et importante qu'à l'habitude, l'année d'après on a fêté en grand l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, ensuite il y a eu la grande chasse aux trésors que les professeurs avaient organisée pour motiver les élèves et enfin l'année dernière il y a eu le concours de potions, énuméra-t-elle en comptant en même temps les événements sur ses doigts.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Ryan ne réponde:

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il y ait un événement spécial ou non?

- Eh bien c'est amusant! Bon, c'est sûr que le concours de potions ce n'était pas très attirant, mais cette année je sens que ça va être super!

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? demanda Ryan en roulant des yeux.

- Sur notre liste scolaire, ils nous ont demandé d'acheter une robe de soirée! Enfin, un habit pour vous les garçons. Vous savez ce que ça signifie? demanda-t-elle légèrement excitée.

Tous restèrent silencieux et se regardèrent. Kaley soupira et répondit en levant les bras:

- Il va y avoir un bal cette année à Poudlard les amis!

Elle se mit à rire et à taper des mains.

- Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'il y aura un bal? demanda Nathalia, intéressée.

- Pour quelle autre raison veux-tu qu'ils nous demandent d'acheter une robe de soirée? Pour aller à Pré-au-Lard? Ça m'étonnerait!

- J'espère que tu as raison, répondit la jeune blonde, rêveuse. Un bal, ça serait génial.

Ryan allait répliquer une remarque sûrement négative, mais il fut interrompu par une deuxième secousse un peu plus brusque. Le train était maintenant arrivé à destination. Lana se leva et tira sa valise un peu plus vers elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit dans le chemin.

Un bal. Kaley avait-elle raison? Après tout cela ne serait pas étonnant. Par contre, Lana n'avait pas encore acheté sa robe de soirée. Elle croyait que cela ne serait pas trop important pour le moment. Elle avait donc pensé se la procurer durant les vacances de Noël, quand elle serait chez elle. De toute façon, s'il y avait bel et bien un bal, le directeur les informerait au banquet de tout à l'heure.

Lorsque Lana sortit de ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle dans le compartiment. Elle soupira et tira sa grosse valise vers la porte. Puis, tout à coup, quelqu'un la poussa et Lana se retrouva légèrement projetée dans son compartiment.

- Oups, pardon, c'est que je ne t'avais pas vu!

Sirius Black ne semblait aucunement désolé de son geste. Il la regarda un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Eh mais regarde James, dit-il alors que la tête de Potter apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est la groupie-admiratrice de tout à l'heure!

Ils se mirent à rire mais se firent pousser par Remus car ils bloquaient le chemin. Après que Remus et Peter eut passé, Lana repoussa sa valise devant elle pour sortir enfin du compartiment mais elle se refit pousser vers l'arrière.

- Oh pardon! Je suis vraiment désolée, pardon, est-ce que ça va?

Lily Evans, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

- Ça va je ne suis pas faite en porcelaine, répondit Lana.

Lily se mit à rire avant de continuer son chemin. Légèrement en colère, Lana, pour la troisième fois, dirigea sa valise vers le corridor et, encore une fois, se fit pousser à l'intérieur.

- Non mais ça suffit maintenant! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?! C'est moi!

Lana regarda son ami Andrew qui semblait un peu perdu. Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Désolée… Tu veux bien m'aider?

Andrew sourit et prit la valise de son amie avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivi de Lana.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore là? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas suivi?

- Je me suis fait couper la route deux fois par ces foutus Maraudeurs, répondit-elle encore agacée par leur comportement.

- Ils n'ont sûrement pas fait exprès, lui dit-il en sortant du train et en déposant la valise de Lana par terre.

- Pas fait exprès? Hum, on parle bien des Maraudeurs là?

Andrew leva les yeux au ciel avant de changer de sujet.

- Les autres sont par là, suis-moi.

Lana suivit alors Andrew jusqu'à une diligence et ils partirent vers Poudlard.

La jeune fille était affamée et avait déjà bien hâte que la répartition des nouveaux élèves dans les différentes maisons soit terminée. Pendant le trajet qui menait vers l'école de sorcellerie, Lana n'écoutait qu'avec une oreille les prédictions de Kaley sur le bal. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle repensait à ces Maraudeurs qui lui avaient bloqué la route. Pour qui ils se prenaient? Non mais! Pas galants du tout! Et cette Lily qui essaie de faire sa gentille fille, une chance qu'elle n'était pas tombée dans le panneau. Lana espérait ne pas avoir trop de cours en commun avec eux, sinon son année s'avérait dure à supporter. Et cette histoire de groupie-admiratrice?! Non franchement ils sont vraiment stupides!

Lana secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour sortir de ses pensées. Elle regarda Kaley pour l'écouter parler.

- … mais ça on ne le sait pas encore! J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop tard dans l'année, je suis déjà impatiente! dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

- Arrête d'en parler un peu tu veux? S'il y a bel et bien un bal cette année, on le saura au banquet, répondit Ryan en regardant le château qu'on voyait au loin.

- Oui mais imagiiiine si…

- Oui ça va j'imagiiiine assez bien, maintenant change de disque s'il te plait tu as parlé de ça durant tout le trajet! dit-il avec un geste de la main.

Nullement vexée, Kaley se jeta alors sur les cours qu'ils allaient avoir cette année. Lana regarda son ami Andrew qui était assis à côté d'elle et ils soupirèrent en même temps. Décidément, cette année, Kaley était devenue un véritable moulin à paroles. Enfin… plus qu'à son habitude.

oOo

Arrivés à Poudlard, tous les élèves débarquèrent un à un des diligences et se dirigèrent vers les imposantes portes de chêne. Laissant leurs valises dans le Hall, ils allèrent tous prendre place dans la Grande Salle qui était magnifiquement décorée, comme à chaque banquet d'ouverture. Peu de temps après qu'ils se soient installés, les premières années arrivèrent et la répartition put commencer.

- J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long, j'ai terriblement faim, chuchota Nathalia en se tenant le ventre.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, répondit Lana en regardant une première année venir s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle.

- Dites, vous croyez que le directeur va annoncer le bal avant ou après le repas? Ou peut-être avant le dessert…

Ils se regardèrent tous et décidèrent d'un regard de faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu. Lana se dit pour elle-même que s'il y avait un bal, elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard dans l'année, sinon Kaley allait leur casser les oreilles encore plus longtemps.

La répartition maintenant terminée, le directeur se leva, se racla la gorge et, comme à son habitude, se jeta dans un discours de bienvenue et de rappel des règlements. Lana le regardait sans vraiment le voir, tout ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment, c'était son estomac qui gargouillait. Lorsqu'il se rassit, elle tourna la tête vers le milieu de la table, le regard pétillant d'espoir. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder ses amis et vit qu'ils avaient tous la même expression d'homme des cavernes qui attend son poulet pour le dévorer en une bouchée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette vision, mais ses amis ne remarquèrent rien car ils se jetèrent immédiatement sur le festin lorsqu'il apparut. Lana fit de même. Elle prit autant de nourriture qu'il en rentrait dans son assiette et se mit à dévorer viandes, légumes, patates, salades etc.

oOo

Si on prenait une photo des cinq amis à ce moment, ils en riraient pendant des heures quand ils se verraient. Tous avaient le ventre bien gonflé, la tête couchée sur la table et ils soupiraient sans arrêt en se tenant le ventre.

C'est Andrew qui releva la tête en premier.

- Oh la la, pour quelles raisons mettent-ils autant de nourriture qui semble succulente au centre d'une table d'étudiants affamés?

- Aucune idée, répondit Ryan en relevant sa tête à son tour.

- Et encore là, on a pas mangé le dessert, dit Nathalia.

Le directeur se leva de nouveau et racla encore une fois sa gorge. Lana releva la tête, une main sur le ventre. Elle regarda les autres élèves. Tous semblaient dans le même état.

«_Je__me demande si quelqu'un va réussir à avaler ce fameux dessert…_ » se dit-elle.

- J'espère que vous avez bien mangé! dit le directeur en regardant chaque table. Remercions nos chers elfes de maison pour ce repas exquis! Maintenant, avant de passer au dessert, laissez-moi vous annoncer quelque chose.

Kaley releva immédiatement la tête, toute ouïe.

- Nous avons pour habitude, depuis quelques années maintenant, d'organiser un événement chaque année. Cette année nous continuons dans cette voie. Je vous annonce qu'il y aura, avant que vous ne partiez en vacances chez vous, un bal de Noël à Poudlard!

- Ouiii! s'écrièrent Kaley et Nathalia, ainsi que d'autres nombreuses filles.

- Il aura sûrement lieu le dernier vendredi avant vos vacances et il se déroulera évidemment ici, dans la Grande Salle, qui sera décorée pour l'occasion. Bien, maintenant, le dessert!

Avait-il bien dit «_avant que vous ne partiez en vacances chez vous_»? Mais qu'allait-elle pouvoir bien faire! Lana se gifla intérieurement. Dire qu'elle avait cru que cela n'allait pas être important.

Le directeur leva les bras et gâteaux, tartes, salades de fruits et autres apparurent sur la table.

Les jeunes amis se regardèrent d'une façon légèrement désespérée et, ne pouvant pas résister devant tant de jolis et appétissants plats, ils se remirent à manger.

Ayant maintenant terminés, ils se levèrent et suivirent les serdaigles qui se dirigeaient vers leur tour. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils s'assirent tous dans un fauteuil, las. Quant à Lana, elle leur dit immédiatement bonne nuit et elle monta dans son dortoir. À la vue de celui-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était enfin revenue dans cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant; Poudlard. Elle se changea et se mit au lit. Complètement épuisée, elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil paisible.


	3. Un prénom?

**Coucou chers lecteurs et lectrices! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour vos reviews et pour répondre à lilichoco, oui c'est du point de vu de Lana :P Bonne lecture!**

**PS: Oui ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais autant vous avertir tout de suite; j'écris quand j'en ai envi et quand j'ai l'inspiration et ça n'arrive pas à chaque semaine alors ça peut autant prendre 2 jours que un mois avant qu'un chapitre soit publié. On verra bien . :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un prénom ?**

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la Salle Commune. Seuls les lève-tôt y étaient présents. Lana, assise près d'une fenêtre, regardait dehors en attendant que ses amis se lèvent. Elle était souvent la première levée et ça ne lui dérangeait guère, car elle en profitait pour lire ou pour se reposer un peu. Disons que ses amis, surtout Kaley, étaient un peu trop énergiques, même le matin. Lana ne lui reprochait pas, mais parfois elle aimait bien avoir son moment de solitude.

Regardant les quelques hiboux qui se promenaient, la jeune fille ne pensait à rien. Elle était bien, c'est tout. Elle adorait se retrouver là, sur le bord de la fenêtre, à regarder le beau paysage du matin. Elle pourrait y passer des heures, mais la plupart du temps, ses amis se levaient moins d'une heure après elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque tout devint noir. Elle sentait quelque chose sur ses yeux.

- Devine qui c'est ! dit une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

- Andrew enlève tes mains de mes yeux ! répondit-elle en souriant.

Andrew enleva ses mains et vint s'asseoir devant elle.

- Comment on se sent en cette première journée de cours ? demanda-t-il.

- Paisible, je dirais.

- Je suis bien heureux aussi d'être de retour à Poudlard, répondit-il en souriant.

- Dis, demanda Lana en détournant les yeux de la fenêtre. Tu crois que cette année sera différente des autres ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Elle sera sûrement plus exigeante avec les B.U.S.E., mais sinon…

- Ouais…, dit-elle en retournant dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Oh pour rien, pour rien.

Andrew la regarda un instant, mais porta bien vite son attention ailleurs.

- Toi qui se sentais paisible, attention c'est bientôt terminé !

Lana fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière elle. Kaley descendait, non, glissait sur la rampe de l'escalier pour descendre dans la salle. Elle aperçut vite ses deux amis et courut vers eux.

- Bon matin ! Ah ce que j'ai hâte qu'on reçoit nos horaires ! J'espère que notre professeur d'Histoire de la magie sera le professeur Johnson ! Il parait qu'il a le don de rendre ses cours intéressants, ce qui serait extrêmement bien ! Et aussi…, dit-elle alors qu'elle fit signe à Lana et Andrew de s'approcher, comme si elle voulait leur confier un secret. Il parait qu'il est plutôt joli !

Lana roula des yeux et se leva voyant que Nathalia et Ryan arrivaient derrière. Elle avait hâte de descendre, non pas pour manger, mais, comme Kaley, pour recevoir son horaire.

- Moi qui croyais que l'été t'avait peut-être changée ! dit Andrew en soupirant. Décidément Kaley, tu seras toujours la même, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime !

Kaley se mit à rire et courut ensuite vers Nathalia pour lui souhaiter un bon matin et pour lui parler du professeur Johnson. Ryan, quant à lui, resta derrière. Il avait tendance à être de mauvaise humeur le matin, comme plusieurs personnes.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle où plusieurs élèves se trouvaient déjà. Ils prirent place environ au milieu de la table des Serdaigle. Les plats apparurent peu de temps après et ils se mirent à manger, avec un peu plus de retenu que la veille.

oOo

- Oui ! On a le professeur Johnson ! s'exclama Kaley. Je sens que l'année sera moins difficile à supporter !

- On a quand même nos B.U.S.E. cette année, répondit Ryan en regardant son horaire et en comparant avec celui d'Andrew.

- Dites, on commence bien en double cours de métamorphose aujourd'hui ? demanda Nathalia.

- Oui, dit Andrew en posant son horraire sur la table. D'ailleurs on devrait y aller là.

Ne protestant pas, ils se levèrent tranquillement et prirent le chemin de leur cours de métamorphose. Lana aimait bien ce cours, mais elle le trouvait extrêmement long. Ils l'avaient en double en plus !

Entendant peu à peu un brouhaha, ils arrivèrent au local et entrèrent. Lana remarqua avec horreur que ce double cours était avec les Gryffondor !

Ils étaient là, assis dans le fond de la classe, parlant fort et gesticulant énormément ; James, Remus, Peter, Sirius et Lily.

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, ses amis décidèrent de s'asseoir juste devant eux. Lana s'approcha un peu.

- On ne peut pas s'asseoir plus vers l'avant ?

- Pourquoi ? On s'est toujours assis ici il me semble, répondit Ryan.

- Euh ouais, mais euh… Il parait que cette année le cours est plus difficile alors il serait préférable de s'asseoir plus devant pour mieux entendre, non ? mentit-elle.

- Ah bon ?

Il tourna la tête vers les autres pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient, mais le professeur arriva et Lana dut, à contrecoeur, s'asseoir juste devant les Maraudeurs.

Ils avaient suivi la scène et James chuchota assez fort pour que Lana entende :

- Tiens la revoilà, décidément elle nous suit partout ! Tu vois elle s'assoit même devant nous pour entendre nos petits secrets !

Remus, Sirius, Peter et James ricanèrent. Sans tenir compte du «chut» de Lily car le professeur commençait son cours, ils continuèrent.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a un petit nom ? demanda Remus.

- Bah groupie-admiratrice ça lui va bien non ? répondit James.

- Demandons-lui, proposa Sirius, ignorant la remarque de James.

Tout ça sentait la plaisanterie à plein nez. Lana entendit des ''Eh ! Eh toi !'', mais ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas se laisser faire. Elle les ignora, mais ils commencèrent à lui piquer le dos avec le bout d'une plume. Elle pivota alors, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous avez fini oui ?

- La vie est belle ? demanda James, ne voulant que la provoquer.

Avant que Lana n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit ou se retourner, Sirius enchaîna :

- Est-ce qu'une merveilleuse femme comme vous aurait la gentillesse de dicter son prénom à de pauvres hommes comme nous ?

Lana fronça encore plus les sourcils. Voyant que les trois autres garçons se retenaient énormément pour ne pas éclater de rire, elle allait répliquer, mais fut interrompue.

- Mademoiselle McAdams, retournez-vous et cessez de bavarder ! dit froidement le professeur.

Lana se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et se promit de ne plus porter attention à ce qui se passait derrière elle. Quand le professeur eut recommencé son cours, elle entendit quand même dans son dos :

- McAdams… c'est un prénom qu'on voulait, mais ça fera l'affaire, dit Sirius.

Lana roula des yeux et écouta pour de bon le cours du professeur.

oOo

Il était maintenant près de 21h00 et Lana était assise à une table près de la fenêtre avec Nathalia et elles faisaient leurs quelques travaux que leurs professeurs leur avaient donnés aujourd'hui. Ayant finit, Nathalia prit la parole ne prenant pas compte que son amie n'avait pas terminé.

- Dis, pourquoi le professeur t'a avertie en métamorphose ?

- Pour rien, répondit-elle, ne levant pas les yeux de son devoir.

- Elle t'a dit d'arrêter de bavarder, avec qui tu parlais ?

- Avec des imbéciles, laisse-moi terminer mes devoirs s'il te plait.

- Des imbéciles ? demanda-t-elle, mais voyant le regard que Lana lui jeta alors elle dit : D'accord, d'accord je te laisse tranquille.

Nathalia se leva pour aller rejoindre Ryan qui discutait avec Kaley sur le bord du feu. Pour une étrange raison, cette dernière était très calme ce soir.

Lana se concentra sur son devoir, mais elle fut interrompue par Andrew cette fois.

- Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il

- Un peu oui…

- Tant pis ! Alors ?

Lana soupira, roula ses parchemins et rangea ses choses dans son sac.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu m'as l'air fâchée dit dont.

- On se demande pourquoi !

- Ça ira mieux demain. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle, feignant de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait.

Lana n'était pas trop étonnée des questionnements de ses deux amis puisqu'elle ne s'était jamais fait avertir par un professeur auparavant. Elle est ce qu'on appelle une bonne élève. Alors qu'elle se fasse avertir parce qu'elle bavardait en plus.

Par contre Lana n'avait pas trop envi de parler de sa «discussion» avec les Maraudeurs car ses amis allaient dire qu'il n'y avait rien là et qu'elle aurait simplement dû leur donner son nom. Mais Lana savait très bien qu'ils se moquaient d'elle en lui demandant ça, ça paraissait dans le ton de Sirius.

Sirius… Personne n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était merveilleuse… De toute façon il s'était moqué d'elle, c'est tout ! Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois ! Souvent même. Beau certes, mais tellement stupide ! Pas autant que ses trois amis, mais eux ce sont des cas profonds.

- Lana, je te parle !

Clignant des yeux et secouant un peu la tête, Lana vit que Andrew se trouvait toujours devant elle.

- Heu pardon, tu disais ? Ah oui ! Demain ? Non je ne compte pas aller à la bibliothèque.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je…

- Bon moi je suis fatiguée, alors bonne nuit. Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit-elle en s'adressant à ses autres amis.

Elle prit son sac et monta rapidement l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir et avant d'être arrivée en haut elle pu entendre Andrew dire «_J'en ai pas fini avec toi Lana McAdams !_».


	4. Vroom vroom

**Coucou! Non je ne suis pas morte xD Moi-même je croyais abandonner cette fic après seulement quatre petits chapitres (Parce que j'avais commencé à écrire le suivant, mais je l'ai perdu après avoir formaté mon ordinateur x) ), mais j'ai eu envi de faire un nouveau chapitre alors je l'ai fait. Je crois bien avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs, mais espère bien m'en faire de nouveaux =) Au cas où:**

**Pocabie: Ils sont à Serdaigle, je le dis dans le prologue je crois ^^**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- On se dit sur le coup que ce sont des imbéciles, mais ces imbéciles ont changé à jamais le monde de la Magie! Et oui. Il y a donc de l'espoir pour vous M. Frawley!

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée depuis la rentrée. Tout le monde s'étaient plus ou moins adaptés et avaient rencontré tous leurs professeurs. Andrew, Lana, Nathalia, Ryan et Kaley avaient beaucoup de cours ensemble, ce qui les enchantaient.

Tous les élèves de la classe éclatèrent de rire, incluant le dénommé Frawley. Kaley avait eu raison : Johnson rendait vraiment l'Histoire de la Magie intéressante. C'est sur ces rires que le cours se termina et que les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour manger.

- Il est vraiment fantastique ! s'exclama Kaley après qu'ils eurent été assis.

- Il est peut-être fantastique, mais tu n'écoutes pas plus le cours, se moqua Nathalia.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si son visage est plus attirant que ses paroles !

Ils rirent durant un moment, puis Ryan se leva.

- Je vous laisse, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

- Attends je te suis, répondit Kaley en se levant à son tour.

Lana, Andrew et Nathalia vit un léger agacement sur le visage de Ryan, mais celui-ci accepta quand même qu'on l'accompagne. Andrew lui chuchota un «bon courage», puis les deux s'en allèrent.

- Bon, moi aussi je vous laisse, dit Andrew. J'ai un cours de Runes dans vingt minutes.

Il se leva et partit à son tour. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent donc seules et Lana se dit que c'était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet qui l'inquiétait légèrement.

- Heu… Nath, j'ai un léger problème.

- Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oh mais ce n'est rien de grave, seulement un petit truc… C'est par rapport au bal de Noël.

- Bah dis!

- C'est que… Je n'ai pas encore acheté de robe… Je ne croyais pas qu'on en aurait besoin avant les vacances tu vois…

Nathalia se mit à rire et Lana ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Nath reprit son souffle avant de répondre :

- Mais voyons! Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu n'auras qu'à en acheter une à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Sinon, combien gages-tu que Kaley a acheté assez de robes pour pratiquement toutes les filles de l'école?

Lana sourit. Nathalia avait raison, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu pour le bal de Noël. En plus, c'était dans quatre mois. Elle avait le temps de penser à ce qu'elle allait faire. Les deux amies finirent leur verre de jus de citrouille puis se levèrent pour aller à leur prochain cours.

oOo

Le week-end, que pratiquement tout le monde avait passé à faire des devoirs, maintenant terminé, le lundi était la journée que Lana détestait le plus. Pourquoi ça? Car ses premiers cours étaient métamorphose et… métamorphose. Et avec qui avait-elle le cours de métamorphose?

- Je hais les lundis, dit-elle en rabattant ses couvertures par-dessus sa tête.

- Aller, lève-toi Garfield sinon on va être en retard.

Elle grogna, mais se leva tout de même. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, se brossa les cheveux, puis rejoignit ses amis dans la Salle Commune.

- Bon matin la petite brune! Prête pour cette nouvelle semaine pleine de…

- Oh ça va l'enthousiaste-Andrew, on se passera de ton discours du lundi matin, interrompit Ryan.

- Mais arrête, je sais que tu les adores! lui répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Celui-ci le repoussa légèrement, s'arrangea les cheveux et marcha vers la sortie. Ses amis le suivirent tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Bien sûr, Kaley ne parla que de Johnson et du bal. Lana avait demandé à Nathalia de ne rien dire à Kaley à propos de sa robe qu'elle n'avait pas, parce que celle-ci serait devenue hystérique et lui aurait fait essayer toutes les robes qu'elle avait achetées. Lana l'imaginait bien :

- Essaie celle-là! Oh non, attend, elle plutôt! Le rouge t'ira mieux!

- Heu Kaley, je ne crois pas vouloir porter du rouge. C'est trop provocant, non?

- Provocant? Et alors? C'est qui l'experte ici? Je veux entendre son nom!

- C'est toi… Kaley…

- Bien! Alors va m'essayer cette robe et admire-toi!

Non, Lana ne voulait vraiment pas vivre ça. En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

- Ça pourrait être amusant non? avait répliqué Nathalia lorsque Lana lui avait demandé de garder le secret.

- Amusant? Non mais, t'imagine toi, endurer ça pendant quatre mois? Moi pas en tout cas. Je lui en parlerai seulement si je ne trouve rien à Pré-au-Lard, à la dernière minute.

- Comme tu voudras, mais Kaley serait très utile si… C'est bon je te taquine, ajouta-t-elle en riant en voyant le visage de Lana.

Lana aimait bien Kaley, mais pas lorsqu'il y avait un bal en vu. Celle-ci était tellement enthousiaste que ça en devenait énervant. Les autres riaient à ce qu'elle disait et oui Lana riait aussi, mais parfois elle aimerait bien lui mettre une muselière.

Bref, ils étaient maintenant dans la Grande Salle et mangèrent rapidement car Lana les avait bel et bien mis en retard. Ils avalèrent quelques toasts, croquèrent dans un fruit, burent un peu et se levèrent enfin rapidement pour se diriger vers leur salle de classe.

Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Comme la semaine dernière, malgré la demande de Lana, ils s'installèrent à l'arrière, juste devant les Maraudeurs. Lana s'assit discrètement sur sa chaise, mais si elle croyait qu'ils n'allaient pas la remarquer, c'était mission échouée.

- Bon matin McAdams, chuchota Sirius.

Son chuchotement lui donna un frisson. Il était juste derrière elle. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ryan, un peu plus loin… à peine...

- Tu ne peux pas nous échapper, murmura à son tour James.

Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient tous regardés, car ils se mirent à rire machiavéliquement.

- Mouhahahahahaaa

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis, s'adressant à Ryan avec impatience :

- Non mais elle est en retard ou quoi?

- Du calme, le cours ne commence que dans deux minutes, lui répondit Ryan. Tiens la voilà.

Le professeur entra, salua ses élèves et commença immédiatement son cours. Ils devaient transformer une larve en moyen de transport Moldus miniature. C'était un projet entre le professeur de métamorphose et celui de l'Étude des Moldus. Comme cette classe était la seule à contenir des élèves qui avaient les deux cours, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose de spécial. Quelle idée!

Ils se mirent donc deux par deux. Lana se mit en équipe avec Ryan puisqu'ils étaient un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient assez doués, après deux tentatives seulement ils avaient réussi à changer leur larve en mini-avion qui se mit à voler à travers la classe.

- Très bien vous deux. Recommencez maintenant, dit-elle en faisant apparaître une nouvelle larve devant eux.

Après une heure, des dizaines d'avions volaient au plafond, des douzaines de voiture roulaient au sol et de nombreux «Choochoo» de trains empêchaient aux élèves de bien s'entendre. Lana crut même voir un vélo pédaler autour de ses pieds durant quelques instants. Puis, un énorme bruit de klaxon se fit entendre. Plusieurs élèves crièrent et tombèrent par terre.

- J'ai dit MINIATURE! cria le professeur en rapetissant la grosse voiture qui était apparue au milieu de la classe.

- Pardon madame, je n'ai pas fait exprès, répondit Peter, devenu tout rouge.

Ses amis, contrairement au professeur, le trouvait très drôle. Ils étaient pliés en deux et riait fort. Trop fort. James avait même les larmes aux yeux. Sirius donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Peter et Lily, même si elle riait tout autant, le plaignit.

- Ce qu'ils sont énervants! dit Lana en se retournant vers Ryan.

- Moi aussi ils m'énervent, mais bon. On ne peut pas être tous intelligents dans ce monde n'est-ce pas?

Lana lui sourit et ils se remirent au travail.

oOo

Le cours maintenant terminé, Lana fut bien contente de n'avoir aucun autre contact avec ces stupides Maraudeurs. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et normalement. À part Frawley qui s'était fait mordre par une plante en botanique, rien à signaler.

Alors que les cinq amis étaient éparpillés dans la Salle Commune parmi d'autres serdaigles, Lana fut interrompu dans ses travaux par son ami Andrew. Celui-ci prit place devant son amie et la fixa comme s'il voulait qu'elle devine quelque chose. Voyant que celle-ci ne comprendrait pas même avec cinq minutes, il brisa le silence :

- Je sais.

- Toutes mes félicitations! répondit-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. Et tu sais quoi au fait?

Son regard malicieux intrigua Lana.

- Je sais pourquoi le professeur t'a avertie l'autre fois, avec qui tu parlais…

Lana soupira.

- Ah bon? Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

- Madame joue l'indifférente, mais je sens toute la haine en dedans de toi! dit-il en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

- N'exagère pas quand même, répondit-elle en riant.

- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne l'as simplement pas dit? On s'en fiche, comme tu dis, que tu te soies faite avertir à cause des Maraudeurs.

- Non justement! Ils m'énervent, ils le savent, et ils font exprès pour m'énerver encore plus.

- Dans ce cas-là tu les laisses faire, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais?

Ils restèrent silencieux quelque instants, puis Andrew enchaîna :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient au juste? Pourquoi ils te parlaient?

- Pour rien…

Lana savait très bien que ça l'avait été ridicule de ne pas tout simplement leur dire son prénom, mais tout était une question d'orgueil, et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait, de l'orgueil!

- Lana McAdams…, dit-il comme s'il reprochait quelque chose à son enfant.

- Lana McAdams, Lana McAdams! Ça ne changera rien si tu m'appelles par mon nom complet Andrew Cohen!

Andrew sourit, lui passa une main sur la joue et se leva.

- La séance est terminée pour ce soir.

- Enfin!

- Bonne nuit, petite.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle en souriant.

Andrew se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons et fut rejoint par Ryan peu de temps après. Lana se leva et alla rejoindre ses deux amies devant le feu.

- Tu crois qu'il est célibataire ? disait Kaley quand Lana prit place sur un fauteuil.

- Tu parles encore de Johnson? demanda Lana.

- Et ça t'étonne encore? répondit Nathalia avec humour. De toute façon, Kaley, même s'il était célibataire, ce que je ne crois pas, c'est interdit de sortir avec des élèves.

- On ne serait pas obligé de le savoir…

Nathalia soupira.

- Tu me désespères!

Elles rirent plusieurs minutes en s'imaginant des scénarios où Kaley conquérait le professeur Johnson, puis Kaley bâilla et alla se coucher.

- Il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi on aurait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans un mois ou un mois et demi, informa Nathalia. Tu pourrais inviter Kaley pour qu'elle puisse t'aider.

- Si je fais ça je vais passer la journée dans le magasin de robes. Je ne cherche pas la robe du siècle, juste quelque chose de convenable!

- Mouais… De toute façon, tu as le temps d'y penser, un mois c'est long.

Un mois c'est long, peut-être, mais il peut s'en passer des choses en quatre petites semaines…


End file.
